


Elfstone And Evenstar

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles featuring Arwen and Aragorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elfstone And Evenstar

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Her hands move slowly, cautiously, dragging thread through silk. Long has she woven, summer through winter, dawn until the depths of night. She has only songs for companions through these lonely hours: songs of bravery, songs of love. She remembers her promise long ago, when she chose the fate of Luthien for herself.

She smiles at her handiwork. Seven silver stars, emblazoned around one White Tree. A banner fit for Gondor’s King. The Elfstone on his breast, the Evenstar at his throat, he shall bear it into the heart of battle.

And the people shall know their King has returned.  



End file.
